Una Tarde Junto a Ella
by Genee
Summary: Luego de no ser correspondida por un chico, Mimi cae frágil y débil en el despecho. Un encuentro con TK la hace ver las cosas diferente. Desde ese día pasar las tardes junto a él fueron únicas y para él, solo era eso: Una tarde junto a ella. Sublimes y sin palabras que las describiera.


**Sin querer lo borré Hikari, sorry, pero debes dejar RR otra vez o no vale xDD**

**Buenas, aquí les traigo un MimixTakeru a petición de** **Hikari Blossom en el foro White Elephant.**

**Lamento la tardanza me han pasado muchas cosas, Enfermé muy feo, además luego andaba en exámenes finales en la U.**

**Tu historia la pensé en seguida cuando supe que eras mi amiga secreta, y cuando me diste una carta blanca en los pasos a seguir la idea cayó como un rayo. Creo que hice OoC, es que no recuerdo la personalidad de Takeru y Mimí.**

**Espero que te guste, estaba listo desde ayer 19, (bueno antes de ayer ya es 21) pero resulta que daba muy largo y había un Taiora como segunda pareja,, luego no me gusto eso y la quité, tuve que modificar todo y al poco rato la idea se alteró, aun así espero te guste.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: No, Digimon no es mío.**

** Aclaraciones de las cosas con (*) abajo.**

* * *

**S.O.S Al Corazón.**

_Todo comenzó un día después del White Day*._

Ella se encontraba el 15 de Marzo sentada a orillas de la costa, su cabello marrón suelto e izándose por el viento fresco y marítimo del lugar, revoleteaba en su frente, la arena salada se pegaba a su cuerpo en cada soplido y sus labios sin querer saboreaban un néctar amargo y salado. Literalmente, ya que, un carril de lágrimas abandonaban sus orbes miel y caían hacia su boca, lagrimas las cuales eran provistas por la tristeza y rabia del momento.

¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué él no la quería?_

Se preguntaba mentalmente una y otra vez, repasando lo que había ocurrido un día atrás. Cuando de la nada supo que Tomoyo había sido la elegida por Matt, había sido ella quién hoy portaba un dije con la réplica del emblema en blanco de la amistad el cual colgaba de su cuello, un obsequio dado por el rubio para aquella chica en señal de que le correspondía, y que quería que fuera su novia.

Es decir, que él no la había visto, ¿no la había tomado como alguien digna de amar? Ella lo amaba, pero nunca tuvo la fuerza de ir tras él y cuando al fin lo hizo, cuando al fin logró darle el _Honmei choco_* y luego de un mes de espera: no obtuvo nada, NADA.

Ahora solo quedaba llorar, ahora solo quedaba ver el mar y querer ser como una ola que rompe en la orilla de la playa y desaparecer como si nada. Estaba rodeada de personas que la amaban pero era inevitable no sentirse sola, desolada y como la chica más fea que haya podido existir, cualquiera le hubiese dicho que eso era falso, que era una de las rosas más bellas del jardín y cuidado sino era la más bella y radiante, pero en ese momento no creería nada solo quería llorar en silencio y escuchar el sonido vacío del mar, ese que te dice eres insignificante, solo un grano de arena más perdido en la inmensidad del océano.

Como toda chica fuerte el dolor se transformó en ira y con la ira vino la irracionalidad, ya no pensaba con claridad y solo quería salir corriendo y reclamarle a Matt acerca de ese dolor que le causó, porque si, era él el culpable de todo. Se levantó enrabiada y con pasos firmes y rápidos corrió hasta llegar a la parada de taxis y tomó el primero que apareció.

(*)

Jugaban al _guitar hero_ en la consola de juegos del rubio, el moreno andaba en una de sus crisis con Sora.

—¿Es que acaso no puedo decir nada sin que ella lo tome a mal? —Decía Tai a Matt— Por todo pelea, por todo se ofende, ¡¿acaso no es el colmo que pelee solo por decirle que la pelirroja más sexi y bella que ha podido existir (aunque no sea natural) es Hayley Williams?! ¿Por qué se enoja? Es cierto que la muchacha está muy linda ¿debo mentir?

Luego recordó el momento. Siempre se molestaba y ahora no era la excepción. ¿Qué tenía de malo decir que había chicas más linda que ella? Después de todo no eran nada de nada.

_—¡¿Por qué te enojas?! Estoy seguro de que si no hubieses dejado el futbol tendrías un cuerpazo y estarías en mi top diez de pelirrojas sexis (en tercer lugar, claro, luego de Hayley Williams y debajo de Emma Stone)._

_Lo próximo que pudo sentir fue un golpe en su mejilla, pasos fuertes y rápidos hacia la puerta de entrada, la cual, fue cerrada abruptamente, pero antes de eso escuchó un enorme bufido y dos palabras que eran casi imposible de no escuchar o leer durante un día normal: "Estúpido Tai"._

_—_¿Y por eso viniste a molestarme? —acuñó Matt sin más, de manera odiosa y seca, pero en broma.

El moreno lo miró de reojo y repuso —En serio, estoy pensando en cambiar de amigo.

—No seas tan infantil y juega bien, te estoy dando una paliza.

_El sonido del timbre hizo poner el juego en pausa, momento en que Tai fue por una soda mientras Matt abría la puerta. Los gritos de Mimí me hicieron notar y Tai veía lo que claramente era una escena de celos anormales y psicóticos._

Entró al apartamento como toro embravecido, reclamando, con la voz alta y lanzando palabras como: "¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" La pobre tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que no paraban de brotar, sus orbes estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sus mejillas más rojas de lo normal, y el maquillaje corrido.

—¿Por qué Matt? ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? —dijo Mimí.

—¿De qué diablos hablas Mimí? ¿Qué te hice? ¿De quién hablas? —defendió Matt.

—Pensé que teníamos algo, —Su voz bajó y solo se podía escuchar el hilo fino, delgado y a punto de quebrantar de esta.

—¿Algo? —Preguntó sorprendido y algo asustado— ¿Algo como qué?

—Matt hace un mes te obsequie un _Honmei choco_ y tú, y tú… —Alzó la voz y encaró de frente al rubio que aún no se enteraba que ocurría. Pero luego se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a gimotear— ¡ME RECHAZASTE! —Dijo soltando el llanto.

Matt giró a ver a su moreno amigo con clara muestra de confusión y pena en sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer, Tai solo se encogió de hombros, en esto de consolar chicas era el peor.

Yamato se acercó con cuidado y puso una mano en el hombro de esta, luego la abrazó con fuerza, el llanto aumento, sin embargo, Mimí se aferró a Matt y lo abrazó con fervor. Cuando se tranquilizó un poco y entró en cuenta de que hacia el ridículo quiso zafarse del agarre pero Matt la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Lo lamento —dijo en voz baja y consoladora— lamento si te di motivos para que pensaras que yo estaba… —(enamorado de ti)* la alejó y miró a los ojos— Mimí yo te quiero mucho, si algo o alguien te hiciera sufrir juro que lo molería a golpes, pero mi cariño hacia ti es como el que le tengo a Sora o a Kari, un cariño de amigos, así como tú quieres a Tai o a Miyako, me duele pensar que yo te causo dolor, pensé que el regalo del día de san Valentín era un _Tomo Choco_* nunca creí que se tratara de uno de amor. Lo lamento, pero Tomoyo…

—No lo digas, está bien. —Dijo con vergüenza y resignación— no sé qué hago aquí en primer lugar, es que…

No quería volver a llorar, así que se soltó de entre los brazos de Matt (aunque estos le proporcionaran un falso sentimiento de amor, protección y calor) y salió del apartamento, no sin antes dejar escapar las lágrimas y el llanto una vez más. Yamato quiso salir tras ella, pero… Aunque Tai tal vez no sepa mucho de mujeres, los años de vivir con Kari y aquellos en amistad con Sora le han enseñado que a una chica en estos casos hay que dejarla sola, por eso lo detuvo y el rubio se echó en el sofá afligido por todo.

Salió corriendo del edificio hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida en donde se arrimó a una pared y dejó salir todo la tristeza y dolor, no entendía por qué había actuado así, ahora se sentía mil veces peor, moriría, le dolía todo por dentro_._

—¿Mimí? —una voz conocida le hizo levantar la mirada y ver quién la nombraba

—Ta-Ta…Takeru. —Balbuceó esta.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó preocupado, acercándose hasta ella. Llevaba una caja en Manos a nivel del pecho.

La chica se tragó el dolor y limpió la cara de las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, luego negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba sonreír, para no preocupar o dar más lastima.

—Estoy bien. —contestó.

—¿segura?

—Sí, no te preocupes T.K.

El Rubio la miró un rato, quiso preguntar una vez más, pero prefirió sonreír y dejarla, tal vez luego ella le diria…

—Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión y decides decirme qué es eso que no te ocurre, estaré a la orden y dispuesto a escucharte.

Rió una vez más tímidamente y asintió —¿Qué llevas en las manos? —preguntó Mimí para cambiar el tema.

—¿Esto? —Dijo elevando la caja un poco para mostrarla más — Mejor lo observas tu misma.

Se agachó arrodillando una pierna mientras flexionaba la otra, Mimí se dobló un poco hacia abajo para ver. Abrió las pestañas de la caja de cartón marrón y en ella se dejó ver una pequeña Paloma blanca.

—¿Criarás aves? —preguntó extrañada.

Takeru Rió —No, la estoy llevando al refugio de aves, estuvo hasta hace poco en el Centro de Recuperación Animal, tenía un ala quebrada.

—¿Centro de Recuperación Animal?

—O CRA, es más corto. Sí, estoy desde hace un año de voluntario.

—¿En el veterinario?

Takeru volvió a reír —No Mimí, hay veterinarios, pero es un centro en donde se rescatan animales, los cuidamos y les damos un hogar de ser necesario o sino los devolvemos a su habitad.

—Eso suena fascinante.

—Lo es… ¿Quieres venir?

—¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto, hay mucho que hacer podrías ayudar.

—Me gustaría pero… —Mimí bajó la mirada, había recordado lo de hace un momento atrás y su mirada se había vuelto dolorosa y acuosa. Tomó un fuerte suspiro y se dijo a sí misma que no moriría por un amor, debía mantener su orgullo de mujer. Miró a su amigo, luego de sonreír espetó_—: _Debo estar en casa a las seis para cenar.

T.K se levantó e hizo una reverencia. —Si su majestad, lo que usted ordene a las seis estará en casa.

Luego de eso la castaña no pudo resistir soltar una pequeña risa. Takeru sonrió y la miraba reír, se volvió a inclinar y tomó la caja en el suelo.

—¿Ves? —Soltó— Me gustas más cuando ríes.

Mimí no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Llevaron a la paloma al ayuntamiento para aves. Luego llegaron al CRA, un lugar enorme, estético y pulcro, con acuarios, Jaulas enormes y muchos animales bien cuidados y alimentados. T.K le dio un pequeño recorrido mostrándoles así, todo el lugar.

Comenzó llevándola a ver a las aves que salvaban a menudo, (ya que estas chocaban mucho con los grandes vidrios transparente de los edificios nuevos). Luego la llevó al refugio: en donde cuidaban y alimentaban a los perros que habían sido abandonados o estaban perdidos en las calles.

La joven se entristeció al ver la gran cantidad de canes en el lugar, era triste que los humanos sean capaces de dejarlos a la merced de esta ciudad tan grande y agitada como lo es Odaiba.

Ya estaban en otro lugar y en este miraron a los gatos abandonados; observaron a las focas de la costa (de una playa cercana) que habían sido lastimadas por las redes de los pescadores, vio tortugas, lagartos y demás especies, al final llegaron hasta un pequeño acuario en donde habían peces muy coloridos y hermosos. Y "pequeño" no era la palabra para describirlo: era tan enorme que cubría techos y paredes, el sitio parecía un túnel de vidrio debajo del mar. Anemonas, peces, tiburones y muchos animales acuáticos se encontraban en él.

—¿Sabes que es bueno para acabar con la tristeza…? —Comentó Takeru, a pesar de que Mimí estaba maravillada y lo expresaba en cada: "¡Guau!" TK aun sabía que estaba triste, él la había estudiado y a aunque no se vieran (ahora) tan a menudo, él la había estudia y sabía exactamente que algo realmente malo, le sucedió. Por algo había soñado con ella desde hace mucho: le gustaba Mimí— …Nadar con los peces.

—Eso suena muy mafioso, —dijo Mimí, hizo una pausa e imitó a un mafioso— "nadaras esta noche con los peces"

Ambos rieron.

—En realidad, no son peces, son mamíferos. —rectificó T.K.

Caminaron y bajaron hasta lo que Mimí supuso era el nivel sótano, cuando la muchacha terminó de detallar el lugar, su vista se fijó en una especie de ventana en forma de óvalos horizontales grandes, con vidrio fuertes y resistentes, pues lo que estaba al otro lado no era nada más ni nada menos que agua.

T.K tomó de la mano a Mimí para acercarla hasta donde hace un momento estaba la vista de la chica. Él dio toques al vidrio y después colocó la palma abierta de su mano en el cristal.

—¿Qué debo ver?

—No seas impaciente Mimí, espera y veras.

Segundos después una figura borrosa se acercaba hasta la lumbrera y a medida que lo hacia la imagen abstracta se volvía más visible…

—Guao, ¿es un delfín? —dijo con asombro.

—Sí, —Contestó— lo rescatamos hace unas semanas, estaba encallado a orillas de la playa, enredado en una red de pescar.

—¿Cómo Winter el Delfín?

T.K rió —Bueno algo así, solo que no tiene la cola rota, sin embargo, no podrá nadar por un buen rato en el mar, lo tenemos en observación.

—¿Y nadaremos con él? ¿No es peligroso?

—No, no lo es —decía, mientras, movía la mano de arriba hacia abajo, dándole una señal al mamífero, este se dio vuelta dentro del agua y con su cola repetía el mismo movimiento que TK—. Mira, te está saludando.

—¡Oh! Es muy tierno… —Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, aunque no sabía el porqué del asunto—ah, pero T.K… no tengo nada para nadar.

El joven frunció el cejo un poco —Es cierto, ¿quieres venir mañana? Así estas preparada.

—¡POR SUPUESTO! —Gritó emocionada— Cuando fui a Hawái (ya sabes cuándo lo de Diaboromon y el misil), quería ir a nadar con los delfines, pero mi madre dijo que era peligroso. —Comenzó a reír— los bufones del mar, ¿más peligrosos que Piedmon? Mis padres son algo raros.

—¡oh! Entonces ya sé de donde sacaste tu loca rareza.

Ambos rieron.

—¡EY! —Golpeó débilmente y en broma al rubio.— No soy una loca rara… bueno no mucho.

Volvieron a reír, pero esta vez T.K, sin previo aviso tomó la mano de Mimí y la arrastro fuera del lugar. Caminaron por un largo pasillo y cuando por fin se detuvo, estaban afuera en el tanque de los delfines a orillas de este.

—Tal vez no nadaras con ellos esta tarde, pero eso no significa que no los conocerás.

Al poco tiempo dos delfines estaban chapoteando cerca de ellos, daban saltos y piruetas, emitían sus silbidos y saludaban con gracia. Mimí estaba arrodillada cerca del tanque con una sonrisa imborrable, emocionada.

—Esa —dijo señalando T.K— se llama Amanda, es algo vieja, pero juguetona (le encanta saltar por los aros) es muy amigable. Aquel. —Señaló a otro delfín que se aproximaba— Es Nemo.

—¿Cómo el de la película? —se apuró en preguntar orgullosa. _Por fin años de ver el canal Disney me sirven de algo_. Rió internamente por pensar esa estupidez.

Él rió una vez más, desde hace mucho que no compartía con Mimí, había olvidado lo pura y cálida que era —Si, y se llama así porque cuando llegó tenía una aleta rota, pero ya está saludable y dentro de poco lo adentraremos al mar.

»Es todo un juguetón, pero extremista, le encanta hacer bromas pero ten cuidado porque… —Y antes de poder terminar la frase había sido mojado por el delfín que salpicó todo. T.K cerró los ojos y expulsó algo de agua de su boca. —…le gusta empapar a las personas— terminó la frase.

El delfín se alejaba "aplaudiendo" y soltando su chillido. ¿Burlándose? Quizás.

La joven reía, fascinada por el espectáculo, le causaba gracia la situación húmeda de Takeru. Luego se calmó y habló:

—En total, dijiste que eran tres delfines, pero hay solo dos.

—Ah, pero ya conociste a Doris, ella es mi pequeña niña consentida —se puso de pies, y llevó ambas manos al extremo de su boca y gritó— ¡DORIS!

—¿Tienes el repertorio de "Buscando a Nemo" aquí en tu tanque de delfines? —Era evidente la pizca de sarcasmo en sus palabras, pero era solo una broma.

—¿Eh? Tienes razón… —señaló— Mira ahí vienes mi chiquita.

Se podía ver como algo venía desde lejos formando grandes olas, era rápido e iba en dirección a ellos. La criatura que se acercaba a gran velocidad de repente saltó brusca y sorpresivamente causando una mala reacción por parte de Mimí, que asombrada perdió el equilibrio y cayó al agua. Comenzó a dar gritos asustada, pataleaba y chapoteaba en el agua. El rubio no pudo evitar reír y el delfín se había sumergido y no se veía rastro de este.

—Me equivoque, después de todo si nadaras esta tarde con los delfines.

La joven comenzó a hacer pucheros y lanzaba agua con sus manos hacia Takeru salpicándolo, este que estaba en short y camisa playera se zambulló en una clavada digna de un diez, comenzó a bracear y al poco rato estaba en el tanque lejos de Mimí y ésta lo miraba demasiado fascinada, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos T.K tenia a los tres delfines al lado de él y se divertían, era obvio la conexión entre los animales y este.

Una tarde sin igual.

**~~~.*.*~~~**

_El tiempo pasaba y Mimí Había hecho más constantes su visita en el CRA, ayudaba mucho y ya pronto era una más en el equipo de protección y ayuda animal. Aparte, el vínculo entre ella y T.K iba creciendo, se veían todas las tardes, ayudaban, ella lo veía nadar y alimentar a los peces y luego comían una hamburguesa o una pasta a orillas de la piscina. TK era muy ocurrente, siempre hablaba muy lindo y sus palabras eran justas para cada momento._

_El desamor de la chica había pasado. Ella pensaba que este rubio era tan diferente a su hermano mayor, tan optimista y heroico y su pasión por los animales lo hacía tan atractivo. Un día decidió contarle lo que había pasado con su hermano, él la escuchó atento y le dio su opinión al respecto, siempre tan imparcial y optimista._

_Una tarde mientras el joven jugaba con los delfines Mimí fue a verlo, __é_l se encontraba en el agua.

—¡EY! Takeru —saludo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se arrodillaba y con su mano golpeando el agua llamaba a Nemo el cual hacia caso a la señal de la chica. Ella portaba un traje para nadar, encima un short. —Si sigues así, evolucionaras y te convertirás en una nueva especie de delfín.

—Eso sería grandioso. —Contestó divertido el ojo azul.

_El joven se acercó hasta Mimí y subió hasta donde ella estaba, se sentó a su lado con las piernas aun dentro del agua. Ella hizo lo mismo que él y comenzaron a hablar como últimamente lo hacían. A pesar de haber tocado muchas veces al delfín llamado Nemo, la castaña aún no había nadado con los animales, ella sentía un poco de miedo y pese a los esfuerzo de T.K por hacerla entrar al agua no lo hacía__._

—¿Cuándo te animaras a nadar con los delfines?

—T.K sabes que Doris me odia, está celosa o algo.

Takeru Rió—No seas tonta, es un animal, puede que sea muy inteligente pero no tanto como para sentir celos.

—T.K, ella me odia. El otro día me lanzó al agua a propósito.

—Te tomas todo muy a pecho, es un animal y los animales no tienen sentimiento, solo actúan por instinto. Igual, pensemos que si los tienen, ¿por qué habría de estar celosa?

Ella se encogió de hombros —No lo sé, tal vez no son celos y solo son sus instintos que le dicen que debe matarme.

—Sí que eres dramática.

El menor de los rubios fue por el alimento de los mamíferos, dejando a Mimí sola sentada a orillas del tanque, con ambas piernas en el agua. Todo estaba en calma, hace rato los delfines no se veían, andaban sumergidos. Eso le dio la seguridad para adentrarse al tanque, comenzó a nadar y se dejó llevar por el fluir del agua relajante, se puso boca arriba y flotó con ambas manos abiertas, de pronto sintió el chapoteo cerca, se levantó abruptamente, pensando que tal vez era Doris. Miró y su susto pasó al notar que era Takeru, quién había regresado y se acercaba hacia ella_._

—Por fin, —decía con una mueca de gracia en su rostro— ya era hora de verte nadar aquí.

—Aprovecho que tus animales no andan cerca para matarme, y hablo es de la Doris.

Como siempre Takeru rió ante el comentario de Mimí —Siempre exagerando.

Al poco rato se sintió la "corriente" cambiar, pequeños remolinos se veían y sentían, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mimí estaba siento rodeada y visiblemente era por Doris, que giraba en círculos alrededor de ella, envuelta por sus miedos braceó hasta llegar a su amigo y sin ninguna vergüenza lo rodeó con ambas manos por el cuello y con sus piernas se aferró al torso del chico al estilo "caballito" pero de frente.

Los gritos y la desesperación de la castaña se hicieron evidentes, sin embargo T.K la veía fijamente, al principio divertido por el escándalo injustificado, pero luego todo cambió al sentirla tan cerca y por alguna extraña razón le aceleraba el pulso. Permaneció quieto y por mero instinto protector la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella cada vez se abrazaba más y más a él, y por un momento en medio de el escandalo hecho por ella, esta giró y su mirada encontró la del joven que no le quitaba la vista, la veía algo extraño, diferente, luego se dio cuenta de que ella hacia lo mismo.

Allí, flotando en la enorme piscina rodeada de un delfín (que según ella, era asesino) sintió las ganas de acercarse a los labios del muchacho y besarlo, mismo deseo que se veía en los ojos del chico que al igual que ella se acercaba con la misma intención de acortar la distancia y terminar en un beso sorpresivamente deseado desde que se miraron…

Sin embargo el delfín hembra los interrumpió cuando salpicó una gran cantidad de agua sobre la pareja, ambos chicos se alejaron de inmediato ignorando lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir con las mejillas muy coloradas, pero a pesar de todo Mimí no soltó el agarre, tenía más miedo que vergüenza, miró a los lados esperan la oportunidad de huir de ahí, este se dio cuenta de la situación.

—Ven —dijo el joven con una voz nerviosa, carraspeó y repitió— ven, nademos un poco.

—¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó Mimí.

—Si mi chica tiene problemas con mi amiga, pues lo resolveremos ahora.

Lo sabía, Mimí sabía que lo de "mi chica" era una expresión en donde T.K se refería a Doris, sin embargo, era mejor pensar que era con ella.

De pronto comenzó a pensar en lo alto y fornido que el chico se había vuelto, en que su cabello se veía más dorado cuando el sol se reflejaba en él, que sus ojos azules se oscurecían cuando habla con pasión de su trabajo, estos tomaban un brillo que hacia inevitable no verlo directo a esa mirada inocente, él era sin duda un chico con rasgos incluso más galantes que los de Matt, y vaya que últimamente los comparaba y en el pizarrón iban: Matt 0, Takeru más 100.

_OH Dios mío ¡¿Qué?!_ ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cómo era posible que mirara con ojos diferentes al chico que prácticamente vio transformarse de niño a hombre (uno bien guapo, por cierto).

_¡NO! _Se repudió en su interior, ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía ser "su chica" primero era menor que ella, segundo era el hermano del chico por el que había llorado semanas atrás y tercero seguro él no la quería como su chica pero: _es tan dulce, lindo y muy..._ _¡Mimí ya basta! No te puede gustar Takeru, no, no y no._

Y volvió a caer en el ciclo sin fin, echarle el ojo al chico perderse imaginándolo en su mente y luego reprocharse y al final volver a los mismo.

—Podrías soltarte, es una sugerencia así nadaras mejor. —habló él, rompiendo los pensamientos de ella, él sonreía y ella hizo lo que este sugirió, aunque con miedo de ser agredida por su agresora.

Lo siguiente fue que por medios de señas y palabras Takeru llamó a Doris, ella se veía serena y tranquila ante las caricias del rubio, quién estaba concentrado en la delfín hasta que este dirigió la mirada a donde Mimí, luego señaló a la chica y pues, Doris se acercó con cautela. La castaña se reusaba a tocarla e intentaba huirle.

—No le tengas miedo, solo quiere jugar. Intenta acariciarla. —Sugirió este.

Y eso hizo Mimí, el delfín hembra acepto las caricias y segundos después estaban nadando juntos, incluso hasta esta repetía lo que Mimí hacía.

Se sumergieron y bucearon, Nemo y Amanda se unieron a ellas, luego Takeru, debajo del agua salada y azul de la piscina T.K extendió su mano a Mimí, quién dudo por un segundo si tocarlo o no, extendió su mano y pudo sentir una corriente recorrer su cuerpo. Los movimientos debajo del agua eran llenos de gracia, jugueteaban y contenían las respiraciones, salían, tomaban aire y volvían adentro. Los delfines eran cariñosos y su sonar debajo del agua era más callado y lleno de ecos… TK y Mimí se miraba en el fondo de la pileta, movían sus pies y se tomaban de las manos, para lego mirarse y encontrarse en los ojos azules de este y en los ojimieles de ella.

Era oficial ¡Le gustaba Takeru!

La tarde estaba por terminar, la luna se encontraba medio llena, las estrellas se veían resplandecer y la brisa fría de la noche se avecinaba. El soplido llegaba hasta dentro de la locación en donde los dos jóvenes, sentados con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, de frente y cerca de su lugar favorito desde hace unas semanas (la piscina de los delfines) comían un rico espagueti con salsa de tomate bien preparada y albóndigas de carne.

Eran como si se conocieran de siempre, como si luego de una ausencia larga dos viejos amigos se reencontraban y charlaban de sus vidas. Las risas se hacían presente muy seguido, era grato hablar de todo un poco. Otra cosa que comenzó a hacerse presente era la coquetería inconsciente de Mimí, esta sin darse cuenta jugaba con su cabello largo, echaba miradas fijas y toqueteaba de vez en cuando a su compañero.

—Sí, o sea, qué onda con Tai y Sora, son unos tontos, ¿Cuándo se atreverán a salir juntos? La verdad no sé qué esperan.

Era la morena quién hablaba, como cosa rara no media lo que decía y lo que salía con rapidez de su boca era casi de forma automática.

—Si —Respondió con una sonrisa fingida el chico, su voz iba de manera descendiente— unos tontos…

El joven ante el comentario bajó la mirada y se fijó en el aljibe, contemplaba el agua tranquila de este y el reflejo de la luz que creaba una sensación relajante, se perdió en la imagen grata que le proporcionaba la noche y en pensamientos que quería controlar pero que no lograba hacerlo, en vez de ello lo atormentaba, siempre decía lo que pensaba pero esta vez necesitaba valor.

¿Valor? ¿Valor para qué?

—Mimí… —La llamó entre dientes, casi inaudible.

—¿Sí?

Volteó a verla pero su mente se puso en blanco y ya no sabía que decirle, pues había olvidado todo.

—Yo… Yo —se tensó y los nervios se apoderaron de él, no sabía que decir, debía de pensar en algo, suspiró— estaba pensando en que, q-que tal vez quisieras…

Una chica que estaba esa noche de guardia lo interrumpió.

—Takeru, una llamada de emergencia, una ballena ha encallado a la orilla de la playa.

—¿Le avisaste a los demás de guardia? —Preguntó calmado pero aun viendo fijo a Mimí.

La muchacha de pelo negro respondió asintiendo, pronto se dirían en camino a una playa un poco alejada de Odaiba, a unas 4 horas en camioneta.

Al llegar vieron a la gran criatura en la orilla, luchando por sobrevivir e intentando regresar al mar. Era un primo del delfín de enorme tamaño y un depredador por naturaleza, carnívoro y de color blanco y negro. Si era una Orca, apodada como ballena asesina, aunque esta no sea parte de esta especie.

El grupo de ayuda puso manos a la obra, rápidamente comenzaron a bañarla con el agua del mar así no se deshidrataba, buscaron aparatos de alta tecnología y comenzaron a ver los sognos vitales de esta.

Hace unas horas el mar estaba embravecido, una pequeña tormenta atrajo al animal a la orilla quedando este estancado. T.K ayudaba a hidratar a la orca, pero algo llamó la atención de Mimí, algo que estaba a pocos metros de la orilla.

La noche estaba fría y Mimí miraba al horizonte, se abrazaba a sí misma, la fresca brisa marítima le daba mucho frio y tiritaba. Oía el silbar del océano y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla. Takeru se dio cuenta y se acercó hasta ella. La muchacha giró al sentir algo sobre sus hombros, era una chaqueta de algodón verde y T.K el que la posaba sobre ella.

—Debes cuidarte de no pescar un resfriado. La salud primero. —Habló con calma.

Se detuvo a observar lo que Mimí veía, aunque era un poco difícil ya que estaba muy oscuro y eran casi las once de la noche, el cielo de esta parte de Japón estaba oculto por las nubes, por motivo de la reciente tormenta. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundo vio algo moverse, era de un a tamaño más o menos grande, pero difícil de distinguir.

—Gracias T.K, ¿Has visto lo que está en el agua? —decía con el tono de voz bajo y especulativo.

—Puede que sea cualquier cosa que el mar arrastro en medio de su ira. Ven, vamos a ayudar un poco, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que esta orca muera por deshidratación o porque sus organismo colapse.

Ella asintió, la noche pasaba dando paso al otro día, hacían turno para mantenerla con vida mientras buscaban la manera de regresarla al mar. A eso de las horas de la madruga, despertando por las luces de las linternas y las voces del lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada al lado de Takeru entre sus brazos, sobre una bolsa de dormir. Sintió algo muy lindo surgir y removerse por dentro, ya no podía negarlo le gustaba el rubio menor. Sin ganas de hacerlo se apartó del chico con cuidado este se movió un poco aun dormido.

Estaba aterrorizada, había ido por su teléfono que estaba en el jeep del CRA en donde habían llegado, al encenderlo miró y su buzón de voz y mensajes estaban hasta el tope a eso súmale las innumerables llamadas perdidas. Su mamá la mataría, había olvidado avisar que no volvería esa noche y ahora a altas horas de la madrugada sus padres deberían de pensar lo peor. Vio varios mensajes de Sora y unas cuantas llamadas, decidió marcarle. El teléfono sonaba y al tercer tono atendió una pelirroja muy molesta.

_—¡¿En dónde diantres estas?! ¡Mira la hora, no sabes lo preocupada que estoy y tu familia también!_

—¡Clámate! Estoy bien, me había quedado sin batería —mintió— háblale a mis padres y dile que estoy bien, estoy fuera de la ciudad en un rescate, una orca ha encallado y...

_—¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Dime donde estas Tai y yo iremos a recogerte ahora_.

No quería discutir con Sora, no estaba de humos.

Le dio la dirección y trancó la llamada. Luego regresó a donde Takeru y muy cómodamente se acostó a su lado tomando la mano de este y colocándola alrededor de su torso.

El sol tocó sus caras y con ello el ajetreo de buscar una solución para el animal. La joven soñolienta se acercó un vea más a la orilla del mar y lo que vio la sorprendió.

—T.K—llamó, este llegó casi que inmediato

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es una cría de la orca, mira —Señalo, pero no había nada, segundos después el ballenato volvió a salir dejándose ver.

—Debe tener entre uno a dos años, seguro su madre es esta ballena, pobre…

—¿Pobre?

Takeru giró y miró a los ojos a la ojimiel, lo que le diría seguro no le gustará.

—Haremos lo que podamos pero, es posible que la orca no sobreviva, lleva más de 10 horas aquí y a lo mucho cuando un mamífero de estos que encalla en las orillas de la playa no sobreviven ni dos días.

—Pero…

—Mimí, su peso es demasiado para que en tierra pueda soportarlo, sus órganos colapsaran en cualquier momento.

No le gustaba. No, no. Había tenido suficientes muertes en el Digimundo, había sido horrible y luego de su regreso al mundo humano pensó que no volvería ver a otra criatura morir. Eran animales pero eso no le gustaba.

La joven dejó salir una lágrima, era tonto que llorara por eso, pero pensar en la cría y en sus pocas posibilidades de vivir sin su madre… Takeru se acercó a ella y la cubrió con sus brazos.

—No llores Mimí.

—¡No es justo! —Se quejaba.

—Desayunemos, luego llamaremos a un par de personas a ver si ayudan a devolver el animal al mar.

Al levantar la vista vio acercarse a ella a Sora, detrás de la pelirroja iba Tai, enojado MUY enojado, había pasado toda la noche conduciendo y el viaje de cuatro horas se volvió una de seis, pues se había perdido. La orbes ámbar se acercó a Mimí y la abrazó.

—No lo vuelva a hacer, —Regañó esta— No vuelvas a desaparecer así, no has dado un gran susto.

Justo al romper el abrazo vio correr a Hikari a los brazos de quién hace poco la rodeaba con sus manos. Miro algo desconcertada cuando el rubio respondió con igual intensidad aquel gesto de Kari.

_Oh my…_

Ella había olvidado que T.K siempre sintió algo por Kari, era algo tan notorio como lo de Sora y Tai. El pecho se le comprimió de tal forma que quería llorar.

No, no otra vez. ¿Por qué? ¿Sera que alguna vez su corazón elegirá al chico correcto?

—Eh, Sora vayamos por algo de comer —Interrumpió Tai— Tengo hambre.

Las personas se acercaban cada vez más a ver la ballena, las televisoras ocales acudían por la noticia, el vecindario próximo a la playa estaba al pendiente de la ballena que aun luchaba por mantenerse con vida, el ballenato no se alejaba de la orilla y expertos se hacían cargo de ella. El despliegue en busca de ayuda se intensificaba, personas de CRA corrían de un lugar a otros, hacían llamadas, buscaban manera de ver como movían a una criatura que pesaba en toneladas.

Kari, Tai y Sora se habían unido al grupo por ese momento.

La tarde llegó y desde que Kari había aparecido Mimí y T.K no habían hablado, no como antes. Ella estaba molesta y quería salvar o no al animal para irse. Los miraba juntos, trabajando en equipo sin necesidad de decir nada pues el solo gesto con la mirada era suficiente, miró al otro lado y emitió una pequeña risa, Tai había sido bañado por Sora, esta estaba molesta tal vez por algún comentario estúpido de parte del chico. La diversión le duró poco, mientras mojaba y acariciaba al animal sus celos crecían.

La noche cayó y el cielo anunciaba un nuevo torrente.

La castaña estaba sentada en la arena, aun amarga por lo que sucedía con T.K, él llegó y se sentó a su lado entregándole una pieza de pan.

—La salud primero —dijo riendo, al ver que Mimí no respondía preguntó— ¿Te sucede algo?

¿Qué si le sucede algo? Le sucedía de todo.

—Estoy bien, ¿no deberías ir a ver como esta Kari?

TK rió —Esta con Tai, no necesita de mí.

La chica tomó el pan.

—¿Por qué estas molesta conmigo?

—No lo estoy. —Mentía.

—No es tiempo de ser malcriada, ¿Me dirás por qué andas enojada?

Ella se dio cuenta de lo absurdo del caso y volviendo de frente al chico lo miró y sonrió de extremo a extremo.

—Estoy bien, es que me preocupa lo que suceda con la orca bebé. —Volvió a mentir, en parte. Giró su vista y bajó la cabeza.

—Ey —Llamó por lo bajo a la chica y tomándola por el mentón la guio hasta que lo miraba otra vez a los ojos. — Todo saldrá bien.

Y hay estaban esos enorme y azules ojos que la hacían temblar, allí estaban viéndola fijamente, l impulso que se apoderó de ella en la piscina volvía y esta vez venia repotenciado y más fuerte que nunca. Se miraban con fijación, la rabia de ella no existía, solo quería ser atrevida una vez, arriesgarlo todo antes de que fuera tarde y sin más se acercó al rubio y lo besó.

Un beso tosco, casto y corto, pero en el encerraban muchas emociones. Él la miraba, sorprendido y sonrojado. Debía decir algo ¿pero qué?

Mimí lo miró y al no obtener respuesta decayó internamente, quería salir corriendo pero su orgullo femenino no la dejaban moverse del sitio era eso o el hecho de no querer moverse porque de seguro al mínimo movimiento lloraría, como siempre.

Un mohín en el rostro de Takeru sugirió que diría algo, sin embargo, se sintió caer alguien a su lado, era ella Kari Yagami, que abrazaba a Takeru desde la espalda el cólera del a chica vovlvió y en medio de un arrebato se levantó. Un fuerte sonido la distrajo una especie de helicóptero estaba sobrevolando sobre ellos.

—Ha llegado —Grito alguien del personal del CRA.

LA ayuda había llegado la tranquilidad del momento se esfumo y ahora estaban contra reloj, colocando correas de una u otra forma alrededor de la orca, algo para que el vehículo volador pudiera moverlo, d hecho estaba capacitado para mover grandes toneladas.

Sentía el corazón latir de emoción, había levantado a la orca y llevado hasta cierto extremo de la playa, al principio no se movía mucho pero luego comenzó a nadar, los aplausos se escucharon en todo el sitio. Buscó a Takeru pero solo se encontró con Sora y Tai que se miraban abrazados a los ojos, con una mirada fija, con una sonrisa boba y cómplice, al segundo siguiente se estaban besando. Siguió en busca de su amigo y lo vio abrazado de Kari de manera efusiva. Se giró con el comienzo de las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Caminó hasta el Jeep y se sentó en el suelo al lado de este.

Lloraba y maldecía su mala fortuna, buscar a los rubios y quedar enamorada sola de ellos era lo peor, pero no podía comparar ambas situaciones puesto que si comparaba ambos sentimientos los de Takeru eran más profundos, mas geniudos y verdaderos, sentada flexionó sus piernas colocó sus manos dobladas sobre esta y en el hueco que formaba colocó su cabeza ocultándola, comenzó a llora en silencio.

—Allí estas.

Reconocía esa voz.

—Mimí te he estado buscando.

Silencio.

—¿Estas llorando?

La joven no se movía para nada, le prestaba caso omiso. Él sonrió y se puso en cuclillas, frente a ella, subió su mano y la posó en el ante brazo de esta.

—Escucha, debo decirte algo.

Mimí levantó su rostro empañado de lágrimas, lagrimas que fueron limpiadas por Takeru. Con su dedo pulgar apartó el líquido despacio.

—Creo que mereces que te diga algo con referencia a aquel beso.

La chica interrumpió —No es necesario, se que te gusta Kari.

—¿Kari?

—Sí, te gusta, es una relación tan, tan… Tan Sora y Tai, es obvio que se aman.

—Ellos tal vez sí, pero Kari y yo no, somos solo amigos y la que en realidad me gusta es una chica dos años mayor que yo.

—¡Nunca le digas eso a una mujer! —Regaño de forma mecánica, él soltó una risa.

¡Espera! Ella era mayor que él dos años.

TK continuó —Lo lamento, tal vez deba decirlo mejor, y por favor, no interrumpas. —La miró y sin evitarlo dibujo una sonrisa— Soy muy tímido para hacer esto, pero lo cierto del caso es que me gustas, me gustas desde hace semanas. Al pasar tiempo contigo me di cuenta de que eres una chica cálida, pura, sincera y de buenos sentimientos. Que tienes un gran corazón, que no te da miedo expresar lo que sientes. Me gusta como sonríes tan casta, me gustan tus ojos miel que al ser golpeados con los rayos del sol dan una sensación de que son de un verde oliva oscuro. Me gusta cómo te apasionas y como amas la vida. Me gustas Mimí y mucho, si no fuese por Doris te hubiese besado en la piscina, sino hubiese sido por mi jefa te hubiese invitado a salir cuando cenábamos, cada vez que reunía el valor algo pasaba y… ¡Bendito sea el momento en que juntaste tus labios con los míos!

La chica quedó perpleja ante aquello que había escuchado —Pero…

—¡Shhh! Nada de peros Mimí. Me gustas, te quiero más que un amigo y quiero saber a dónde me llevará todo esto.

Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa de boba enamorada desapareció de inmediato al ver que los ojos de Takeru se cerraban despacio y que la distancia se reducía. La besaría, eso haría.

Ella lo imitó y cerró sus ojos, poco apoco sintió sus labios hundirse en los de él, se volvieron a besar, esta vez el beso no fue tan corto, ni tan puro, fue largo y profundo su cuerpo reaccionaba erizando la piel de ambos, el corazón bombeaba tan rápido que parecía bailar dentro de ambos pechos.

Un año después los dos chicos siguen juntos y a diferencia de aquel san Valentín o día blanco* Mimí no estaba sola o llorando por un chico, estaba al lado de un romántico perdido, que una vez perdió la vergüenza se había convertido en todo un Romeo. Nunca más sintió celos de Kari, comprendió que a veces un hombre y una mujer pueden ser amigos…

Aun son voluntarios en aquel Refugio de ayuda Animal, aun comen al frente de Nemo, Doris y su cría Lucy, pues bien estos dos son papás por tal razón Nemo no pudo volver al mar. A veces la castaña mira a su pasado y piensa que cuando sintió una puerta cerrarse en su cara y prohibiéndole el amor otra más se abría recordándole que si puede ser amada y que las cosas ocurren por algo.

Ahora obsequiaba su honmei choco sin miedo a ser rechazada.

Y él, Él siempre recordaba aquella tarde cuando intentando ser cortes descubrió una gran mujer y siempre, siempre recordaba esa tarde junto a ella, ese llamado de auxilio, el s.o.s de aquel corazón roto.

* * *

** N/A: Lamento sino te gusto, a veces pienso tanto las cosas que cuando escribo me trabo y no es lo que esperaba.**

**Glosario(?)**

***San Valentín en Japón: las mujeres no reciben regalos en San Valentín. Ellas, en cambio, se van el 14 de febrero con las manos vacías y deben esperar exactamente un mes hasta el llamado**

*** 'white day' ('día blanco'), cuando son ellos (los hombres) los que hacen un obsequio a las mujeres y como el día lo dice el regalo que dan debe ser algo blanco. **

*** Tomo choco (友チョコ – ****chocolate de amistad)**

**Este chocolate es el que se regalan los niños y niñas en las escuelas, y hay colegios que permiten hacer este "regalo de amistad" .**

**Este chocolate es el que se regalan los niños y niñas en las escuelas, y hay colegios que permiten hacer este "regalo de amistad" .**

*** Honmei choco (本命チョコ – ****chocolate verdadero) en Japón se dan varios tipos de chocolate el Honmei choco se regala a la pareja o al novio, a la persona que se quiere de verdad. Algunas chicas compran chocolates caros y otras preparan ellas mismas el regalo comprando los ingredientes.**


End file.
